


В ночи бегущие носороги

by ladno



Category: Assorti
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Gen, Survival, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: По заданию «Тропические острова» для Ассорти-Лотереи 2015





	В ночи бегущие носороги

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи:  
> [Skittles](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17336/H6dwtS7zWH8.jpg)  
> [M&M's](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17375/WrhjzbSnOiA.jpg)

Во рту что-то сдохло и начало разлагаться. Это первое, что Скиттлз чувствует, придя в сознание, и тут же начинает отхаркиваться и отплёвываться. На зубах скрипит песок, песок повсюду, не только во рту, но и в ушах, в носу, в волосах, наверняка набился в одежду. Погано. Солоно. Очень сыро. Волны с негромким шорохом набегают на берег, омывая ноги Скиттлза. Мокрые штаны весят целую тонну, ещё по столько же — каждая нога.  
Болит голова, в ней царит сущий бедлам, будто кто-то запустил миксер в черепную коробку и превратил мозги в питательную кашицу. В таких случаях нужно начинать с самого простого. _Скиттлз, друзья зовут Скит, двадцать три года, жил в Чикаго, учусь в Гавайском университете, гидроспелеология…_ Кашица в голове понемногу закипает, но для начала — неплохо.  
Жарко, шея и руки горят огнём. Видимо, солнце уже давно обрабатывает кожу, жди ожогов; за четыре года на Гавайях он перестал быть бледной молью и обзавёлся-таки лёгким загаром, но обгорает всё ещё на раз-два. Скиттлз глубоко зарывает пальцы во влажный песок, пытается хоть как-то передвинуть непослушное тело, приподняться, но тут же шлёпается обратно. Его ужасно штормит и даже разлепить приклеившиеся друг к другу ресницы не удаётся с первого раза. Простейшие действия требуют недюжинных усилий, но наконец-то он видит хоть что-то: песок, песок, много песка, много моря. Глазам неимоверно больно, всё расплывается, и во внушительных тёмных нагромождениях вдалеке он едва узнаёт скалы.  
Скиттлз пытается проморгаться, покрутить головой, но глазам становится только хуже, а шейные позвонки трутся друг о друга с почти ощутимым скрипом. Ясно, с любованием красотами местных пляжей придётся повременить, но изображать из себя мешок картошки уже просто неприлично, его деятельная натура противится этому изо всех сил. Отползти бы подальше от линии прибоя, отдышаться, начать потихоньку приводить себя в порядок…  
Следующая волна оказывается намного сильнее всех предыдущих, он очень не вовремя делает вдох и чуть не проглатывает тошнотворную смесь морской воды и жидкой грязи с вкраплениями мелких камней, водорослей и прочего непригодного в пищу мусора. Кашляет он так, будто пытается выплюнуть собственные лёгкие, и потому не сразу замечает упавшую на него тень.  
Последнее, что Скиттлз видит — человеческое лицо. Прямо перед собой, очень близко и пугающе чётко. Такие лица ему встречались только в познавательных передачах или на картинках в Интернете: чёрная кожа в неаккуратных пятнах белой краски, с трудом складывающихся в узор, немытые и нечёсаные волосы, свитые в какую-то невероятную, гнездоподобную конструкцию с перьями, костяными украшениями и яркими бусинами… Зрелище непривычное, экзотическое сверх всякой меры, и внимание просто невозможно сосредоточить на чём-то одном. Взгляд пытается ухватиться за всё и сразу, не давая времени проанализировать увиденное и даже толком испугаться.  
А потом Скиттлза очень сильно бьют по голове, и он снова теряет сознание.

В спелеологи, и уж тем более в кейв-дайверы, паникёрам путь заказан. Первое, что всем им вбивают в голову, это древний, как мир, завет: страх убивает разум. Кто не усваивает, быстро сдувается. Глубина не прощает ошибок, поддался панике — готовься к тому, что никто не узнает, где твоя могила.  
У Скиттлза за спиной несколько десятков погружений, случалось разное, он, вроде, не из пугливых, но дикие пляски вокруг огромных костров под нечленораздельные, непонятые вопли и явно ритуальные песнопения видит впервые. От этого ему малость не по себе. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
На самом деле, очень хочется орать и плакать, звать маму, звать хоть кого-нибудь на помощь. Из тех, кто способен понять его призывы, один уже сгинул где-то в бешеном хороводе едва прикрытых тел, а второй без сознания, всего в нескольких шагах, но до него даже не дотянуться. Не проверить, жив ли. Скиттлз малодушно радуется, что лично не знаком с бедолагой-матросом. Знакомое лицо в данной ситуации — только лишний удар по нервам.  
Надо же было так попасть. Двадцать первый век на дворе, кораблекрушения давно уже из обыденности перешли в разряд исключительных событий, а истории о необитаемых островах — в разряд научной фантастики. И вот пожалуйста, Скиттлз, простой студент, сидит на неизвестной земле где-то посреди Тихого океана, привязанный то ли к столбу, то ли к дереву, то ли, не приведи Господь, к ритуальному тотему. В сегодняшнем празднестве ему, как одному из белых пришельцев с большой земли, отведена центральная роль: пойдёт на закуску дикарям, решившим отведать белого мяса, или пожертвует собственную кровь и внутренности одному из местных божеств с непроизносимым именем.  
Ясно лишь то, что живым ему не уйти. Корабль затонул где-то неподалёку отсюда, а команду и пассажиров расшвыряло по разным уголкам океана. Кто-то кормит рыб, кто-то — аборигенов маленького, но очень гордого племени. Помощи ждать неоткуда, а Скиттлз, увы, не Лара Крофт, чтобы справиться с проблемой самостоятельно. Будь у него выбор, он предпочёл бы утонуть, чем быть приготовленным на медленном огне.  
Пока на него не обращают внимания, Скиттлз потихоньку проверяет прочность верёвок и целостность собственных конечностей. Не болит нигде, кроме пробитого виска, но руки связаны накрепко, да так, что плечи ломит и от столба ни на шаг, ни на полшага. Можно попытаться разбить себе голову окончательно или откусить язык — говорят, от этого умирают.  
Да как же всё тело чешется, чёрт бы побрал соль! Заскорузлая от морской воды одежда неприятно царапает кожу при малейшем движении. Смешно почти до слёз, он скоро на костёр отправится, а переживает больше о том, что не может почесаться, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Скиттлз сам у себя диагностирует подступающую истерику и с двойным усердием принимается шевелить руками. Ведь рано или поздно эти верёвки должны ослабнуть?.. 

— Пс-с, парень. Парень. Эй. Если понимаешь английский, кивни, я увижу, — за общим шумом Скиттлз с трудом улавливает негромкий голос и даже не сразу понимает, что слышит родную речь. Удивление не очень хорошо сказывается на скорости его мыслительного процесса, но кивнуть он всё-таки догадывается. — Не оборачивайся. Я в кустах позади тебя.  
В таких условиях обернуться он сможет только ценой вывернутых плечевых суставов, чего Скиттлзу очень хотелось бы избежать. Да и освещение недостаточно интенсивное, даже его ноги едва попадают в круг света, что и говорить о содержимом ближайших кустов?  
— Я едва разглядел, что ты ещё дёргаешься, думал, тут дело решённое. Уже собирался уходить, — голос этот спокоен просто до неприличия, как будто его обладатель оказывается в подобных переделках раз по десять на дню. Спокойствие это то ли подкупает, то ли ещё больше нервирует. — Руки-ноги целы? Кивни или покачай головой.  
Скиттлз снова едва заметно кивает и тут же косится на чернокожую туземную ватагу, не заметил ли кто чего. Вовремя косится, две здоровых фигуры как раз отделяются от общего скопления и направляются к пленникам. Вид у них не очень довольный, ещё бы, отвлекают от всеобщего веселья. Скиттлз буквально чувствует, как у него от лица отливает кровь, а волосы на голове встают дыбом и седеют.  
— Притворяйся мёртвым, из двух дохляков они выберут того, кто ближе к костру, — командует голос. Скиттлз поспешно закрывает и так едва приоткрытые глаза, но ему всё кажется, что он слышит приближающийся звук шагов. Нет, это невозможно, это в нём страх говорит, о Господи как они близко. Переговоры на незнакомом языке больше всего напоминают ругань портовых грузчиков, птичье чириканье и неживописные звуки рвоты одновременно. Где-то в другой вселенной попавший в аналогичную ситуацию Скиттлз визжит от ужаса, но здесь и сейчас он очень старательно прикидывается ветошью даже тогда, когда его хватают за волосы и трясут.  
«Ну всё, пиздец», — внутри всё сжимается, как бы не заорать, не сморщиться, не выдать, что давным-давно пришёл в себя. Что с ним сделают, если раскроют обман? Скиттлз морально готовится брыкаться, кусаться, плеваться и оказывать всяческое сопротивление, но туземец снова ругается на этом своём нечеловеческом языке, и его волосы отпускают. Голова падает на грудь безвольно и беспомощно, как у тряпичной куклы. Скиттлз осторожно приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы увидеть, как беднягу-матроса отвязывают от деревянного столба и за руки тащат прочь.  
Это подло, но облегчение бьёт под дых: _спасибо, что на его месте оказался не я_.  
— Хорошо, что они от своей браги окосели уже слегка, — голос возвращается, и у Скиттлза чуть слёзы не наворачиваются на глаза. На его покатившуюся под откос жизнь целительным светом пролилась надежда. — Парень, не расслабляйся там, эй. Сейчас самое сложное.  
Слова действуют отрезвляюще. Действительно, рано он собрался расклеиваться. Костры — вот они, рядом, прямо по курсу. И все эти дикари с их допотопным и убогим, но всё же оружием: ведь на самом деле, любой малости достаточно, чтобы человек перестал нормально функционировать или вовсе отбросил копыта. Кто-нибудь из них может оглянуться ненароком, сколько там пар глаз? А сколько из них достаточно зоркие, чтобы углядеть неладное?..  
Шорох за спиной, тишина, а потом плеча Скиттлза легонько касается чья-то рука. Отличные новости, голос ему всё-таки не приглючился — незнакомый спаситель выбрался из своего укрытия и спрятался, насколько смог, за деревянным столбом. Ненадёжно, но выбора нет.  
— Молодец, хорошо держишься, — простая фраза и простое прикосновение отвлекают его от деструктивных мыслей и заставляют почувствовать себя намного лучше. Скиттлз находит в себе силы слегка изогнуть губы в улыбке, которую его спаситель пока не видит. Он уже даже готов ответить, что ему паниковать не позволяет религия, но не успевает. Через мгновение кровь застывает у него в жилах.  
Крики. Нечеловеческие вопли, полные отчаяния, боли и непонимания. Всё-таки, слишком рано он расслабился. Тот матрос, что пролежал всё это время без сознания, очнулся, когда его начали резать. Или жечь. Скиттлз не знает, что с ним делают, и очень не хочет знать, но пробирает его до самого спинного мозга. Он никогда не думал, что человек способен издавать такие ужасающие звуки.  
Крики всё продолжаются, и каждый сопровождается радостным, подбадривающим воплем. Ещё минута — и его вырвет. На лбу выступает испарина. Пусть это закончится поскорее, Боже.  
— Эй, парень. Если ты наложил в штаны — не переживай, я никому не скажу, — всё ещё спокоен, как Будда, да что с ним не так? Скиттлз отвечает надрывным смешком, но дальнейшее развитие истерики пресекают мягко и непреклонно. — А теперь пошевели-ка руками.  
Перерезанные верёвки падают на землю, когда Скиттлз недоверчиво пытается немного развести запястья друг от друга. Ощущение впивающихся в кожу пут всё так же сильно, как и раньше, но больше его ничего не держит.  
— Сосчитай до десяти и начинай медленно, очень медленно двигаться. Сначала группируешься, чтобы полностью оказаться в тени, потом помаленьку прячешься за тотем, а затем пулей ко мне. Начинай считать.

Да хрен этого парня разглядишь, он сливается с окружающей средой, как заправский ниндзя. Скиттлз практически врезается в него, с грацией подстреленного оленя метнувшись в кусты. И упали бы оба, и наделали бы шума, и выдали бы себя с головой, если бы фортуна не была на их стороне. Серьёзно, столько везти, сколько Скиттлзу за один сегодняшний день, просто физически не может. Если это контрибуция за всю давешнюю непруху, то… Нет, не время быть недовольным.  
Чего Скиттлз не ожидал, так это того, что его спаситель тоже окажется чернокожим. Разве что не разрисован, как те дикари, и одет в испачканное-потрёпанное, но цивильное. В остальном — не отличишь.  
— Ну обалдеть, — выдыхает он, наблюдает искреннюю и открытую улыбку и получает хлопок по плечу:  
— Парень, до этого момента ты был прекрасен и удивителен, продолжай в том же духе. Самое время взять жопу в руку и сматываться. Слышишь?  
Скиттлз хмурится, не совсем понимая, что именно должен услышать, но никаких пояснений не следует. Только когда его хватают за руку и тащат прочь, он осознаёт, что от костров доносится многоголосое, монотонное пение. Скиттлз уже слышал его, сразу после того, как на заклание утащили первого.  
_Крики прекратились_.  
— Отмучился… — бормочет Скиттлз себе под нос.  
— По мне, лучше бы мучился немного дольше, — не соглашается спаситель, уверенно углубляясь в ночные джунгли по одному ему видимой тропе. Скиттлза коробит, поспорить очень хочется, но парню с мачете лучше не возражать — целее будешь. — Так они хоть ритуалом были заняты, а теперь в любой момент могут заметить твоё отсутствие. Погоня — это занимательно и увлекательно, но только тогда, когда ты точно знаешь, что сможешь убежать.  
Вопреки его словам, двигаются они медленно и осторожно, со стороны и не скажешь, что пытаются спасти собственные жизни от смертельной опасности. Может, оно и к лучшему: тянущиеся к чёрному небу языки костров всё ещё слишком близко, как и пляшущие вокруг них люди, а некоторые студенты-спелеологи Гавайского университета умеют, особенно когда не нужно, быть весьма неловкими. Примерно как беременные бегемоты. Скиттлз лично знает одного такого, каждый день в зеркале им любуется.  
И тут, как по заказу, пение сменяется беспорядочными, пронзительными воплями. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что это значит. Без лишних слов чернокожий ниндзя крепче сжимает ладонь Скиттлза и припускает со всех ног, не до скрытности уже — аборигены намного лучше приспособлены для беготни по ночным джунглям, чем дети современных мегаполисов.  
— Они пока не знают, в какую сторону мы побежали, всё должно быть норм, только ногами перебирай и не забывай дышать! — на бегу бросает парень, коротко глянув на Скиттлза через плечо. И снова широко, белозубо улыбается. — Словишь стрелу — не кричи и постарайся не умирать сразу. Пока ты жив, всегда есть надежда на исцеление, а мёртвым всё уже по барабану.

Скиттлз не получает стрелу в спину, не запинается об особо заковыристый древесный корень и не ломает себе шею, когда они почти кубарем скатываются на дно неглубокого оврага. Наверное, его хранит лесной бог в образе чернокожего англоговорящего парня с лихими дредами. Какое другое объяснение тут может быть? Скиттлз готов уверовать.  
У него в голове не укладываются события сегодняшнего дня, слишком много всего произошло, даже с учётом того времени, что он провалялся в отключке. Мысли в голове толпятся, а они всё бегут, бегут, бегут, бегут так долго, что уже даже не страшно. Только в правый бок будто нож вогнали и ноги воют.  
Скиттлз не замечает, как начинают отдаляться, а затем и вовсе стихают голоса, не замечает, как постепенно они снижают темп, как редеют заросли вечнозелёного тропического леса и становится легче дышать — сюда уже проникает ночной бриз с океана, разгоняет густую, душную влагу.  
Просто вдруг гонка заканчивается, и Скиттлз падает на землю перед небольшим костерком, дыша через раз и абсолютно не соображая, где верх, а где низ.  
— Ну жесть, вы ломились сквозь лес как стадо бешеных носорогов! Вас за километр было слышно!  
— Не так уж и за километр, раз оторвались.  
— А слабо было по-тихому, чтобы без суеты и провокаций?  
— Сам бы и делал по-тихому, Сник. Три шага не можешь ступить без того, чтобы не запнуться о собственные штаны или не запутаться в ногах, а всё туда же.  
Скиттлз никогда бы не подумал, что звучание родной речи может сделать его настолько счастливым. Даже если это просто перебранка незнакомых людей — понимание того, о чём они говорят, бальзамом льётся на его бешено стучащее сердце.  
— Эй-эй, полегче, я вообще-то тоже не дурака тут валял, и со своим делом справился всяко быстрее. А тебя только за смертью и посылать. Надо же было аж до темноты промудохаться.  
— Если переживал за меня, то так и надо было с самого начала говорить.  
Со всех сторон раздаются смешки, кто-то радостно гыгыкает, Сник пытается огрызаться, но его отправляют сменить Пикника на посту. Улыбка непроизвольно расползается по лицу едва живого Скиттлза. Да, он всё ещё на неизвестной земле посреди Тихого океана, всё ещё в дерьме по уши, но хотя бы — не один. Шансы выжить и что-нибудь придумать, как-нибудь справиться возрастают в геометрической прогрессии.  
— Живой? — его легонько тормошат, и он со стоном поворачивает голову. Красивая мулатка с пляшущими в глазах языками пламени помогает ему сесть, протягивает флягу. — Попей, вы пол-острова пробежали.  
Скиттлзу немного неловко перед дамой, но к фляге он присасывается надолго и без всякого почтения — у него во рту и горле самая настоящая пустыня Сахара. Каждый глоток прохладной воды возвращает его к жизни и делает мир вокруг лучше, чище и светлее. Наверное, невежливо вот так выжирать всё до дна, но заставить себя остановиться Скиттлз просто не может, а мулатка только посмеивается:  
— Потише, потише, герой, подавишься — и всё впустую.  
— Можешь не торопиться, — с усмешкой говорит сидящий у костра черноволосый мужчина. Что-то выдаёт в нём главного, вроде как вождя, и это точно не самая густая борода; Скиттлз не может толком объяснить даже самому себе. У него за спиной виднеются какие-то жилые конструкции, возведённые из подручных материалов, палатки, тенты. Смахивает на небольшой кемпинг — эти ребята неплохо устроились. — Мы под самым вулканом, эти мудаки его боятся. Или поклоняются ему, хрен знает. Меня зовут Марс, добро пожаловать.  
Скиттлз собирается что-нибудь ответить, поблагодарить или хотя бы представиться, но с диким воплем «Ски-и-и-ит!» на него налетает миниатюрная девчонка с торчащими во все стороны малиновыми волосами и огромными глазищами. Он снова оказывается на земле, острый локоть упирается прямо под рёбра, но ради такого взгляда можно и потерпеть.  
— Чёрт подери, Мамба Шторк! — он уже и не надеялся увидеть её живой. Но она здесь, она выплыла, она смогла. Ну конечно, конечно смогла, она же всегда была умничкой. — А ещё кто-нибудь из наших?..  
— Старбёрст. Он там, в палатке… С ним не очень хорошо, он сильно ушиб голову, но Баунти говорит, что всё будет в порядке, — глаза Мамбы полнятся слезами, она отчаянно пытается не реветь и не шмыгать носом. Растрёпанная, дикая, потерянная, но живая и даже невредимая. Скиттлз обнимает её крепко-крепко. Когда очухается Бёрст — обнимет и его.  
— Будет, — подтверждает мулатка — видимо, та самая Баунти, — и треплет Мамбу по волосам. — Поставим его на ноги. С вашего корабля как раз приплыла аптечка.  
— Мы завтра проверим берег снова, — Марс подбрасывает в костёр пару поленьев. — Может, найдётся ещё кто-нибудь, но я бы не стал надеяться.  
Как бы ни было горько от этих слов, Скиттлз всё понимает. Ложная надежда может обернуться самым горьким разочарованием, так что нужно приучать себя довольствоваться малым. Ему ещё предстоит в полной мере постичь эту простую истину, но первый шаг на пути он уже сделал сегодня — думая, до недавнего времени, что остался один-одинёшенек в этом чёртовом мире и с радостным удивлением обнаруживший, что это не так.  
— Мамба, ты бы отпустила парня. Его надо отмыть и уложить спать. Разговоры вполне потерпят до завтра, — Баунти очень аккуратно отцепляет девчонку от Скиттлза и бросает выразительный взгляд на молчаливо поджидающего в стороне чернокожего проводника. Тот уже избавился от своего мачете, но не от благодушной белозубой улыбки, а Скиттлз соображает, что они так и не познакомились до сих пор.  
— Я покажу тебе нашу пресную лужу, тут недалеко.  
Снова они вдвоём уходят в джунгли прочь от костра — в расслабленном, усталом и немного печальном молчании. Парень опять держит его за руку, чтобы не потерялся. Его ладонь широкая, шершавая, сухая и очень тёплая; эта ладонь протащила Скиттлза, сжав в крепкой хватке его пальцы, сквозь густой тропический лес и привела в безопасное место.  
— Я думал, ты то ли лесной бог, то ли просто ниндзя, — Скиттлз первым нарушает тишину, потому что просто не может больше молчать. С ним всё плохо, адреналин больше не гонит вперёд, ничто больше не гонит вперёд и появилось время слушать собственные мысли. — Такой весь бесшумный, как лес, и быстрый, как ветер.  
Парень прыскает, останавливается, поворачивается к Скиттлзу, словно хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого заливается смехом. Весёлым, искренним и радостным. Настоящим. Таким, каким не могут смеяться люди, пережившие кораблекрушение, но который вполне подходит для тех, кто чудом выжил.  
— Это потому, что я чёрный. Меня заметить сложнее, чем любого из вас, белых детишек, — отвечает он, просмеявшись. — Моё имя Дэмс, и я не бог и не ниндзя, а простой безработный этнограф. Приятно с тобой познакомиться.  
Он крепко пожимает ладонь Скиттлза, и того, наконец, прорывает. Слишком много эмоций и переживаний скопилось за время, пока он продолжал быть молодцом, и когда-то они должны были выплеснуться наружу. Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, просто слёзы катятся сами по себе — и это даже не стыдно. Дэмс гладит Скиттлза по голове и обещает никому не рассказывать.


End file.
